1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to optical reticles, and more particularly to optical reticles having superior anti-reflection properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior compound optical elements have located the reticle on an exposed exterior surface of the lens. Such reticle is vulnerable to degradation by mechanical abrasion. Anti-reflectance reticles heretofore have comprised thin metallic layers deposited upon a transparent substrate, formed in a reticle configuration, and chemically treated to produce a roughened surface. This roughened surface reflects and diffuses incident light so that specular reflections do not result.
Such prior art reticles merely change specular reflections to diffuse reflections and are themselves easily damaged by mechanical abrasion because of the exposed positions such reticles normally occupy.